The invention relates to a closed end jaw wrench and more particularly to a wrench having a closed end jaw, which can be more tightly closed around an object and operated with little effort being required by the user.
There are many types of wrenches which are well known in the art which utilize a retaining spring for closing the jaws of the wrench. However, these wrenches suffer from a number of difficulties such as, for example, they are complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, and in many cases, are difficult to operate in that several different operational steps are required to apply pressure, retain pressure and release the pressure from the object to which the wrench is being applied. Furthermore, in these devices, the thumb must be utilized to open the mouth of the wrench against the bias of a spring and then the thumb is released to permit the jaws of the wrench to close around the desired object.
In some instances, there is the problem whereby the object tends to slip from the wrench while it is being used.